Baoh of Change
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction and crossed over with Baoh. Instead of paying Truth's cost, Edward and Alphonse are given a power vastly different than Alchemy called Baoh. On the run for being marked as chimeras, both brothers search for a purpose while preventing a dark fate of a certain soldier named Hughes.


**We are getting closer to the last story in our vote. Fullmetal Alchemist is one of the few anime I started watching though I started with the book first. Been reading FMA stories over the years but I didn't really seem someone try a different formula with our two brothers and protagonists. So I took the liberty of using the precursor to Araki's Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, an anime called Baoh. What is Baoh? It was an animated movie (?) made by Araki before JJBA. I will warn that it is very gory and I'll be insistences from the FMA manga so this will be gory too. Fair warning. Let's begin.**

Fate. It was a very fickle thing just like truth. Unlike truth however, fate can be changed. Altered into something completely new and different. Into something not even the Truth can foretell. For on the night where the ultimate taboo would be committed and a path of ruin would be set for two brothers, everything changed when 'it' happened.

Edward Elric was confused and scared. It was almost like a flash. He was about to perform an ultimate taboo amongst Alchemy. To trespass into god's territory by bringing someone back to life. Yet, he had stopped himself before he or even his brother started. Why? He felt like something terrible would happen if he continued. A curse that would ruin his and his brother Alphonse entire lives. An actual omen presenting itself.

Yet, what happened next went against everything. The transmutation circle had activated on its own! Neither him or his brother had activated it yet something else did. Who activated the circle?! Only his brother and himself knew what they were doing and were the only ones in their hometown to even know alchemy! This wasn't even their own doing!

Ed was terrified as blood red lightning shot from the circle as if it was possessed by an evil entity striking everything in its wake. What the lightning hit was deconstructed and destroyed leaving nothing behind. It made no sense! The transmutation circle had been altered into something it wasn't made for. Something that went against every rule of nature and reality. He swore he could see a cutout shaped shadow looking at him with an evil smile on its face...as if it planned this chaos.

No… It caused this chaos! But what was it? A monster of some sort? Chimera? Homunculus? Whatever it was, it was no friend and seemed to crave only destruction on an insane scale. Edward turned to the berserk transmutation circle. Wait… The transmutation circle… That's it! If he could disrupt the circle, then the power would be cut off and be rendered useless. He had to be quick before either of those bolts strike him or Al.

He stretched his foot to try and disrupt the circle only for the wooden floors underneath to transmute themselves. They twisted and wrapped around his body clinging to his arms and legs chaining him to where he stood. It didn't take a genius to know that the eerie cutout did this. "Leave us alone! What do you want from us?!" Ed screamed at the grinning shadow. **"My payment just like every alternate has sacrificed to me. Your arm and leg and your brother's body just like every version of you from before."** The shadow chuckled voice twisted and distorted. He flinched. If he actually did it, he would his lose limbs and brother by his own actions?

Now, that sick monster was going to tear them apart to follow it's sick and twisted script. Bounding them to a terrible fate no matter their choice, puppets bound to a fate worse than death. A bolt of red lightning soon struck Alphonse as he began to be torn apart, no deconstructed as if he was data being deleted. "Help me big brother!!!" Al screamed in horror wasting away bit by bit. "No! Stop it! Stop it! Please!!!" Edward cried watching his brother vanish before his eyes.

This isn't what he wanted. What they wanted! Both of them just wanted to see their mother again. Yet now, they were being tortured by some freaky paper puppet reject. Tears began to clump in his eyes as the scream in his throat couldn't stay down anymore. "SOMEONE PLEASE! ANYBODY! HELP US!!!!" Edward screamed to the heavens with tears streaming down his eyes. To a young child whose fate was almost sealed to repeat itself without choice… A miracle had come.

'_Your wish has been granted.'_ A masculine voice echoed through Edward's head. He couldn't think on the words before a shot of pain sliced through the child's head. Edward let out an inhuman roar almost a mixture of beast, human and inhuman all at once. The shadow looked confused at the older Elric's sudden scream knowing how tough the little bastard child was. Then it saw something that shouldn't be there. A man... no creature stood behind Edward Elric. Eyes of pure gold and a jewel of crimson nestled in its forehead glaring at it with fury amongst an ocean of blue. It then vanished when the blonde child let out another scream. It could see the reason why. The boy, Edward Elric, was transforming into something...inhuman.

The child's skin began turning blue as his hair grew longer, wilder and took on a shade of dark blue except for the tips that remain gold, his teeth morphed into a set of sharp fangs and nails into claws, his eyes were consumed with golden yellow as a piece of skin went down the center of his eye, a bright ruby red jewel grew from his forehead with a glint of topaz at the core center, the back of his pants ripped as a rat like tail grew from it with a tuft of dark blue fur at the end and then the child began to grow before he became double his own size while his screams became even more inhuman roars.

The beast that used to be Edward Elric looked at the shadow with malice as blue electricity crackled amongst his body. With a mighty roar and unlimited amount of ferocity, the child cried out that would forever be ingrained in time especially to the pieces of Alphonse yet to be consumed. **"LEAVE US ALONE!!!!! BAAARRRRRUUUU!!!!!"** The beast roared voice deep and metallic before everything was consumed by a bright blue light. What remained of the Elric Household had suddenly exploded into a massive blast of blue lightning that shook the ground and scorched the earth with immense power. The light finally faded as the darkness of night had returned.

Years later… It was another peaceful day for everyone as the sun was shining and birds chirping. It was also a busy day for the local train station, especially with their special guests aboard the train to Ametris. Two particular passengers were running a bit late. Few train commuters had to run out of the way when two particular travelers almost bowled them over from how fast they were running.

The tallest was a male in a giant suit of knight armor that held a large single horn and a feather hanging back like a piece of long hair, three giant spikes on each shoulder brace, fanged helm with two glowing red eyes and a loincloth. The other was a young man around 5'2 in height. His hair was wild and a mix between blue and gold without blending together, white gloves covered his hands that seemed to have points in the tips, ears slightly pointed, his eyes yellow with slit pupils, a bit of a fang poking from his upper lip, he wore a crimson coat with the face of beast on the back, black skin tight jumpsuit, and strangely enough bandages on his feet.

"Hurry Al! The train is going to leave without us!" Shouted the mix haired young man as both picked up the pace. "It's not my fault we overslept! You were the one who stuffed himself with 2 barrels of apple wine and 3 whole pot pies! Both of us know you can't handle large amounts of alcohol and chicken together without falling asleep!" The armored knight fired back.

"Hold the train! We're here! Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric are right here!" Shouted the mixed hair boy. The boy with multicolor hair is Edward Elric, Age 11 and his younger brother in the armor was Alphonse Elric, Age 10. The train set with all passengers accounted for. Both brothers sat in their seats catching their breath. The brother in armor took his helmet to reveal the face of a young man in his 20s.

His hair was dark blue with hints of peppered chestnut, eyes were yellow with slit pupils and blue stripes on his cheeks like tiger stripes. His face could be that of a Greek God from how sculpted and chiseled it was. "We barely made it. I swear Ed, you and your eating disorder." Alphonse spoke looking at his older brother who had his head in his arms. The younger brother deadpanned knowing that Edward was grooming himself seeing the small specks of blue touching the ground.

Ever since that day, both brothers had changed drastically. Edward was more animal in nature and had gotten a large eating disorder. He consumed more food specifically meat and alcohol than the average wino. For Alphonse, his older appearance was merely a disguise to what really lurked in his armor. His eating habits were altered too from the curse they both bared.

Alphonse caught sight of a little girl peeking looks of him from behind his brother's seat. Edward looked up to see the girl and smiled. "You must like our hair huh? Pretty cool, cooler than normal color." Edward asked as the little girl nodded giving both of them a smile before sitting back down. The older brother soon went back to his personal grooming and ignored the chatter amongst the other patrons.

A drip of drool from his mouth hit his arm causing him to flinch. '**_Shit.'_** Ed thought as more drool came down. Drooling to many wasn't really a problem unless they were Edward Elric. If those with malicious intent were near him, his mouth will begin drooling uncontrollably. Edward looked at his brother's eyes to see them slowly going black. That was Alphonse's warning system signified by his eyes going pitch black.

Edward had got up from his seat and quickly ran to the other car purposely in the fashion that he had to go to the men's room. He even added a little swerve to his steps and putting his hands on his crotch to really sell the act. Alphonse had put his helmet back on and 'drifted' off in his seat. Edward had swerves into one of the train's empty rooms before tossing his coat aside to cover the room door's window.

He hunched down to his knees in pain as the trickles of drool came faster as they slowly began to turn from clear to a pure silvery gray. The floor began to burn from every silver drop as if it were fresh molten metal. The bone in his right shoulder began to move and contort before bursting through the skin as Ed let out a muffled scream from the molten drool coming out of his mouth.

Instead of blood, liquid metal oozed down his arm coating it as it changed and morphed, he let out another muffled scream as his left thigh bone did the same as his right shoulder. His eyes began to change into a familiar gold. As age changed a person, it did the same to Ed. However, the boy's transformation evolved with age into an even bigger monster.

His skin turned a darker blue as a mix of scales and fur cropped over it, his hair grew back into a long mane though now their were dark grey quills mixed in it, the molten silver going down his mouth had moved then hardened around his lower jaw to shape one similar to that of a snapping turtle, his legs shifted from human to wolf like as his feet morphed into taloned hands, his tail burst from his lower back and was more of a lizard's with a drill shaped tip, his right arm now layered in spiny armor with an exhaust jutting out the shoulder, his left leg also had the same armor and exhaust pipe on the side of his thigh and finally two exhaust pipes burst from his mane to form long curved horns.

The exhaust pipes on his body let loose a burst of silver smoke fogging up the room as his transformation completed with his size doubling to maintain his new form. He faced the door as he heard voices from outside it. The voices were males muttering about threats, hostages, military and surrender. To Ed, it was enough to know what was going on... and who to kill. For what he was didn't let scum like them get away. He was...the Fullmetal, Fullmetal Baoh!

The door opening was the sign of attack. Screams echoed to the car Alphonse was on. Guns belonging to what many figures called train robbers pointed at his head. They were trying to wake him up for answers and surrounded. No one knew he was already awake and had already transformed. Something long and blue snaked around one of the gunner's legs as a dark yellow got his pal.

Both were soon pulled up into the air, their shock making them drop their guns looking at the sight before them. The armor on Alphonse slid down enough to reveal no one was inside before both men were pulled into the brig. The two were suddenly wrapped into the vines like a cocoon while something pulled itself from the hiding spot at the train's right side. It was a 4 eyed feline head with large monstrous teeth followed by dozens of snakes and thorny tendrils instead of a neck.

**_"Welcome to the brig… Enjoy your purrmenant ssssstay, nya."_** The creature hissed with a voice like Alphonse while both men screamed in complete terror. They were face to face with the monster Alphonse Elric had become that fateful night, the Dopple Baoh. Edward bursted through each train car as he began to eliminate the train jackers. His claws tearing their flesh apart and his touch as dangerous as the sun. Baoh had acid like touches and Ed was a more dangerous example.

He spray out molten metal from his mouth into one of the robbers face when he got too close to a hostage. The man collapsed as the metal closed off his nose and mouth from it immediately hardening. The transformed child let out another spray aiming for the floor underneath a few of his opponents. It instantly melted as the hapless victims fell through instantly. In one universe, Edward and Alphonse never killed humans but this wasn't it.

They were executioners to those who had committed terrible acts on the innocent. Innocent blood marks the guilty's soul and both brothers hunt every one they find. Neither enjoyed it but understood it was the price to pay for their power. Instead of brothers by alchemy, they were brothers of beasthood. They were Baoh and a curse bared together.

Edward was approaching the remaining car that held civilian passengers. This particular car was a VIP car often only used to transport important individuals. His nose sniffed out multiple weapons especially a cheap but nasty one that from the extra iron clinging onto it was an Automail a or advanced prosthetic for simple terms. He also caught the scent of lingering gunpowder meaning a shot had been fired.

He could make out around 10 of them in the car along with at least 6 maybe 7 passengers as a wild guess. From in front he smelled the familiar scent of burning coal and hearing the swish of water. His eyes lit as a mischievous grin ripped across his face. Hughes was in a bit of a bind. The family consisting of a military figure and his family were being held hostage. There were too many hostiles with them that a reckless assault would get them killed. He sneaked up to the train roof to find another way in.

The man adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his black hair when he noticed a blur of blue coming right at him. His eyes immediately laid on the giant humanoid azure beast as it leapt over his before on top of the train's tinder. Onyx eyes met pure gold as the figure got on all fours. Despite the monstrosity before him, he felt, no, he knew that this wasn't going to hurt him. In fact as he examined the creature better since it stood still, his keen eyes made out an important detail.

"You...you are a child." Hughes said mindlessly as the golden orbs widened a bit. The man knew that eye movement meant the beastish individual easily understood him. **"...I'm going to flood the passenger car."** Edward spoke as Hughes eyes widened from the voice. It was rough, animalistic but the pitch was more human than animal, specifically male. "You want me to protect the hostages there? What about you?" The man asked.

"**I'll take care of the intruders. One of them has an automail arm. I smelled the extra blood iron on the metal and gunpowder crafted tool."** Edward spoke as he took his tail and drilled it into the tinder box. The exhaust pipe on his shoulder shot forward breaching the passenger cars wall as it expanded to three times its size. Water suddenly shot out of the car windows as the group of extremists were washed out to the brig.

The Baoh extracted his tail and shoulder pipe before disappearing into the passenger car that the automail wielding terrorist washed up in. Hughes turned to hear screams before seeing the feline head of a particular Baoh grabbing the washed out thugs. "Wonder where the cat puns were coming from." Hughes said mindlessly. His day was just getting a bit weirder.

The train was quite a fiasco after finally making to their destination in Ametris. Every extremist was either killed or badly injured. The badly injured ones apparently were dragged into the mess with little to no choice. They had family that were threatened by the leader, the same one the child beast had took the worse out of. There was nothing left of the man but melted scrap metal to what little was left of his melted shoulder.

Hughes could tell that there was some sort of grudge or hate that drove this particular kill. He had to head home to his wife after filling in his report to Lt. Roy Mustang. Apparently it wasn't the first time these two 'chimera' had shown up. The one he spoke to was the Fullmetal Beast, a Chimera that earned its name from half their limbs being pure metal. Out of the two, he was the most destructive.

They sent the Iron Blood Alchemist to try and catch him. The guy barely made it out alive but he was left a gruesome mark on his back from Fullmetal's glancing strikes. The other was the Mimic Beast, a chimera capable of advanced shapeshifting from multiple reports. Preferred form is a feline whose body is composed of dozens maybe hundreds of tendrils ranging from tentacles to even thorny vines.

Quite a few orders mainly from the Sewing Life Alchemist Shou Tucker requested immediate live capture. 'A breakthrough in genetics' being the man's words but honestly the guy just creeped Hughes out along with giving him bad signals. Though he couldn't help but look back on Fullmetal's eyes. Probably his growing fatherly instincts but he could see a lot of pain, suffering and loneliness in those eyes.

If Fullmetal was a child, then the Mimic had to be one as well. Making jokes was a calming mechanism especially for jobs like his. His eyes soon caught on an armor of gray but importantly blue and yellow tipped hair that was very familiar. "Fullmetal?" He asked as the duo stopped. Edward turned to look at the man who saw what he was today as the man looked at his true form.

"Do you...want something to eat? My wife's cooking some spaghetti tonight and I'm pretty sure you she wouldn't mind having guests." Hughes asked the boy. "You know what I am but why aren't you afraid? I can kill you in seconds if I wanted too." Ed questioned the man. "I don't harm children especially lonely ones like you and I'm guessing your friend maybe brother or sister. Hard to tell with the suit on! Haha!" Hughes chuckled.

"Sure you guys have both done a lot of things but the evidence alone points that it was in self defense or to protect the innocent around you. For a pair of young kids, both of you have done some good deeds for a chunk of people despite the methods. Then again, all of us have flaws. It's human nature after all, something both of you have." The man said an honest smile.

Edward merely stared dumbfounded at the man before him. Didn't see them as monsters, killers or even prizes to possess. He saw them as what they were, two lost kid brothers on their own. It was then he remembered what the one who gave him his power that saved both of them. _'Don't look for vengeance Edward. It'll do nothing but bring you and your brother pain. The power of Baoh has the power to kill but that isn't it's true purpose. It's purpose is to protect the ones you love. I ask of you that you and your brother to take this second chance to live…"_

Soft pats of water droplets echoed in the silence between the three. _"I found someone who accepted me despite the power I had to hold. Before I go, I want you both to find someone that can remind you... you are still human, not monsters."_ Edward looked at the man with eyes full of tears streaming down his face. Tears poured from the eye sockets of Alphonse armor as he clearly felt the same.

_'Maybe you weren't wrong after all Ikuro. That we are still human.'_

This is the tale of two brothers, cursed to become monsters from a clash of truth and fate. They search not for vengeance or to break the curse that started moonlit late. No, this is a tale to find where they belong. In a world that only favors the strong. Hardships come as the goal shifts from their range. It is the tale of two Baoh who lives change.

**That's it for this one. There are quite a few references in here like the drool thing being similar to Danny's ghost sense in Danny Phantom, Ghost Rider reading the souls of others and judging the guilty and such. The Baoh concept wasn't really expanded on and there is just so much you could do with it. Until next time.**


End file.
